<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Posibilities by SambliongPalpatine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891126">Posibilities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SambliongPalpatine/pseuds/SambliongPalpatine'>SambliongPalpatine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SambliongPalpatine/pseuds/SambliongPalpatine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Funny story; I’ve been rewatching Lucifer to help myself with my crossover fic and I’m currently mid-season 3 and I have a lot of feelings because damned Cain. So I had to get this off my chest so I did. </p><p>Now I can go work on my other fics burden-free. </p><p>I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Funny story; I’ve been rewatching Lucifer to help myself with my crossover fic and I’m currently mid-season 3 and I have a lot of feelings because damned Cain. So I had to get this off my chest so I did. </p><p>Now I can go work on my other fics burden-free. </p><p>I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Possibilities</p><p>It’s a little ironic, is it not? Finally dying when you found love with someone who wouldn’t die on you and that, despite their issues and fears, they seemed to actually want to be with you for the long run. Well, rather eternity. </p><p>Total kick in the balls. </p><p>Dying on your love’s arms, though?  Now that is incomparable to any pain. Physical or emotional.  </p><p>Dyinng without having the chance of telling them,... now that is something else entirely.  </p><p> </p><p>Marcus opens his eyes to a white, empty room and if this is hell it is quite quaint and not at all what he’d imagined Hell would be. </p><p>But also, he wanted to die to end with his loneliness, didn’t he? What if this is to be his punishment? It certainly  would be fitting. </p><p>Marcus sits up, rubbing his face. He would rather have the eternal torture to this. At least in Earth there was people to talk to; music, food, art, books...</p><p>Here there is nothing. Only endless white and silence. </p><p>Marcus leans back against the wall, sighing. "Fuck," he mutters. </p><p>"That is a way to put it," a voice speaks.  "Cain." </p><p>Marcus’ eyes fly open. "Jesus," he exclaims, a hand placed over his racing heart. Maybe there is  something more to this, after all. </p><p>"I am known as such by some, yes," the same voice says. </p><p>Marcus pauses. Wait, is this for real? Marcus looks around, trying to find the source but there is no one visible. It can’t really be, can it? Why would Jesus Christ be his torturer?</p><p>"Cain," the voice says, refocusing Marcus. "This is not Hell. Nor Heaven for that matter," it says. </p><p>Marcus frowns. “Then where am I?" he asks a tad too snappily. </p><p>"You could call it an anti-chamber. </p><p>"Anti chamber," Marcus lets out a slightly deranged laugh. "How long have I been here?" he forces himself to ask. </p><p>"That depends on your perception of time," they answer.  "Maybe you have already been here for eons or could be for just a second." </p><p>Marcus slams his head against the  wall maybe harder than  necessary but the slight sting helps him focus. "Why am I here? More importantly, why are you?" he asks harshly. </p><p>"That depends wholey on you," the voice- Jesus, says. </p><p>Marcus blinks at the whiteness in front of him. If he had known the afterlife would be so... confusing he wouldn’t have actively searched for death. "Are you going to make me choose where to go? Can I even go to Heaven?"  he already  knows the answer but he still has to ask. </p><p>There is  a put upon sigh which is confirmation enough. "You know the answer to that, Cain," they reply. <br/>Even  though it doesn’t come as a surprise,  there is a pang of something nasty in his heart. "So what then? Where is my choice?" he spits disdainfully. </p><p>"Your choice is you can either stay or go back," the voice explains patiently. </p><p>Marcus frowns. "’Go back’? You mean I-" he stutters, not wanting to comprehend. "Could choose to go back to life?" and if, despite it all, he sounds disbelieving well, he can’t really be blamed. </p><p>"Yes," is the answer. But before Marcus could react in any way , the voice goes on. "But there is something else."</p><p>"Of course there is," he sighs. "It couldn’t be that easy."</p><p>"Where would be the reward in that?" the voice says in amusement. </p><p>Marcus smiles  sarcastically. "Lay it all out for me, please," he demands. </p><p>"You will be granted a second chance but without the memories of this conversation or of your feelings."</p><p>Marcus chuckles humorlessly. "So I can go through the same all over again?"</p><p>"No, so you can learn and change," the voice replies easily. "Remember this is your choice,  Cain."</p><p>"Is it really?" he asks rhetorically. "How further back would I be sent to?"</p><p>"To the point where you first encountered Lucifer."</p><p>"What would be the point, without memories?" he is just so tired. This is why he wanted to die, to find some sort of peace, and yet-</p><p>"Because your love will still be there," they explain. "You may not consciously remember but the feelings will remain," the voice  says. </p><p>"Why are you doing this for me?" Marcus whispers. </p><p>"You have been punished enough, Cain. You deserve a second chance."</p><p>Marcus scoffs. "Your father hates me so what makes you think he’ll allow this?"</p><p>"The fact that you are in this room."</p><p>"That means he won’t intervene were I to agree?" he asks somewhat hesitant. </p><p>"Rest assured he wouldn’t," they say solem. </p><p>"And if I  fail?"</p><p>"Have faith in yourself,  Cain," they chastise. "If you really want this you won’t fail."</p><p>"You make it sound so simple."</p><p>A sphere of white light appears in front of him. </p><p>“Your choice, Cain.” Joshua prompts.  </p><p>So if he chooses to go back and by some chance he changes and learns whatever it is, he would get what he’d been secretly been hoping for; someone to have for eternity. </p><p>Well, it isn’t much of a choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus stops shooting, staring at an unharmed Lucifer in slight disbelief. He had hoped- </p><p>"There’s no point," the devil says with a grim smile. "The detective is a safe distance away," he says, looking somewhere far. </p><p>"No problem. I came prepared," he says, revealing one of Maze’s weapons. "As I recall, this can kill you pretty well," he gives it a twirl. In the end the demon was still useful. </p><p>At the sight of it, Lucifer looks slightly uneasy which may prove an advantage for Marcus. </p><p>He should be thankful that the devil is unarmed or else he may not be so lucky. </p><p>"A fair fight  it is then, Cain," the devil says as he dodges Marcus’ first attack. He laughs, maybe a little impressed. "Well, someone’s been working it," he says with a smirk. </p><p>Marcus thrusts again but yet again Lucifer dodges. </p><p>And again. And again. And again. </p><p>Until Marcus cuts him on the arm but that doesn’t deter the devil so Marcus keeps attacking. Lucifer manages to throw him over his shoulder but Marcus recuperates quickly and thrusts again. </p><p>Lucifer grabs his arm and stops it. He looks angry now and Marcus is sure that if he could, he would be showing his devil’s face. "I promised you I would find a way to kill you," he grits out. Then he twists Marcus’  hand and stabs him on the chest. He then lets Marcus<br/>
unceremoniously drop to the floor and okay, that hurt. "I am a devil of my word!" Lucifer shouts, strutting around. </p><p>Marcus grunts and pants but doesn’t pull the clob out. "Is Chloe okay?" he asks honestly because he actually cares. </p><p>Lucifer laughs ironically. "No thanks to you."</p><p>Marcus laughs in crazed delight and disbelief. "Now that I’m dying I don’t know what I was so afraid of," he chuckles even when the only thing he really wants to do is  cry. "I’m going to Heaven," he says just to keep appearances because truthfully he isn’t sure anymore. </p><p>"You really believe that?” Lucifer asks knowingly. </p><p>"I told you, Lucifer. I don’t regret anything I’ve done." A blatant lie. </p><p>"Yes but that was before you killed Charlotte Richards." Lucifer points out. </p><p>"No, that was an accident." Marcus insists. </p><p>"You pulled the trigger, you ended her life. You chose to kill her," the other says calmly, crouching near Marcus and there is pity in his eyes when he looks at Marcus. "Deep down you know you are a monster and you belong in Hell where you will torture yourself with that knowledge for eternity. Because no matter what you tell yourself, you can’t outrun what you’ve done," he says in a hard, low voice and Marcus wants to cry. </p><p>Instead he spits a broken "and neither can you," and he laughs like the deranged man he is and he is dying and he feels cold and he wants Lucifer to hold him and-</p><p> </p><p>Marcus jolts awake in  bed; pulse racing, breathing hard and sweat gathering in his collarbone. </p><p>That had felt so damned real it could almost be called a memory. It hurt like memories do. But it can’t be a memory, can it? He hasn’t even met Charlotte Richards, let alone  killed her. Why would he kill her anyway?</p><p>He doesn’t want to kill anyone, he just wants- Also, Lucifer had called him- there is no way he knows that. Devil or not. </p><p>Marcus drops back onto the mattress, covering his eyes with an arm and takes deep breaths to calm himself. </p><p>Today is his first day in the Precinct and he is sort of nervous. He has a mission but he has this feeling telling him something could go wrong but he does his best to ignore it. He can’t allow any pesky feelings to derail him. </p><p>Not now. Not when he is so close. </p><p>He’d made a plan and he will see it through. What could possibly go wrong?</p><p> </p><p>Of course he had to go and jinx it, didn’t he?</p><p>Because there, cunningly dressed in his tailored suit and carelessly chatting with Decker, is the man that should be in the middle of the desert. </p><p>How the Hell did he get back this soon? And why is his stomach summersaulting with just the sight of him?</p><p>Marcus dismisses Espinoza, he<br/>
has to go and introduce himself. He wants, needs, to make an impression. </p><p>"You must be  Lucifer," he asks, as if he didn’t know already. </p><p>"Morningstar, pleasure," the alluded replies in that infuriating accent that makes the ‘r’ sound like ‘a.’ He even offers his hand to shake. </p><p>But Marcus isn’t about to shake hands with the son of the... man? No, being, that had cursed him. "There was an investigation last year; we interviewed what was 92 of your sexual partners? I think I’ll refrain from physical contact if you don’t mind," as excuses go this one is lame but Marcus wants to see how the man would react, badly hopefully. But when that only earns him a chuckle and an amused smile, he has to try something else. "You don’t seem reckless. Narcissistic, hedonistic, that I see," he pokes. </p><p>"Well thank you very much," the other replies proudly. </p><p>Marcus wants to roll his eyes, only the devil would thank him for this. "That wasn’t a compliment. Your file is as long as my johnson," he says with a smirk. </p><p>"Well I don’t need a file to ascertain you haven’t had a snog in ages, have you?" is the cheeky rebuff. </p><p>"Accurate," he answers a bit subdued. That touched something inside the deepest parts of his heart he’s kept under lock and key for all this time. </p><p>"Hmm," the other says with a devilish smirk, "do come find me if you ever want to remedy that. "</p><p>At that suggestion even his heart is doing cartwheels and he wants nothing but to punch the man’s teeth in, doesn’t matter if it would hurt him  more than it would the devil. </p><p>Thankfully Decker chooses that moment to intervene, thus saving him of the ridicule punching Lucifer would be. </p><p>Still, he keeps thinking about their short interaction over and over again for the rest of the day. </p><p>For a moment it had felt like a déjà-vù but then Lucifer had made that last comment, shattering the illusion. Something inside Marcus, however, was left yearning for that kiss. </p><p>And he can’t for any reason, allow that to happen. So he spends the next days limiting their interactions to just handling and receiving files and ignoring Lucifer’s antics. </p><p>But the damned devil (hah, isn’t that  an oximoron) wouldn’t leave the Sinnerman alone so Marcus is forced to go pay him a visit, he knows where he lives after all.   </p><p>Of course the man isn’t there when Pierce arrives, which isn’t surprising, so he decides to wait by the bar. </p><p>He would like to snoop around the penthouse, discover the details that the files don’t show. Even though they do say curiosity killed the cat, he would rather refrain from trying that option. </p><p>He’s here to warn Lucifer, not to give himself away. </p><p>Marcus can’t have the annoying devil sniffing around the Sinnerman, not until he says so. </p><p>The elevator dings and Marcus’ belly tightness with nerves. </p><p>"No, not cinnamon, sinnerman. It’s not a spice, Maze." Lucifer berates into the phone. </p><p>Marcus has to bite down on his lip as to not let out a noise. He’s here to play the role, not to have fun. </p><p>Lucifer doesn’t really act surprised when he turns to find Marcus standing there; he is more worked-up and frustrated than surprised or actually angry and barely bats an eye when Marcus insults him. </p><p>Still, he is reacting exactly the way Marcus had expected; impulsive, short-fused... not dissuaded at all. Marcus knew beforehand that Lucifer wouldn’t stop in his search so he will control the when and how the devil finds whatever answers he thinks he’s looking for. </p><p>Marcus is playing his part of hurt victim perfectly, or so he thinks. It all has that odd quality of déjà-vù. </p><p> But it all has to go down the drain because things can never be easy. </p><p>"So lieutenant," the devil suddenly changes demeanor and tone. "Why don’t you tell me why you are really here," he prompts, his eyes shining gold. </p><p> Marcus loses the footing he thought he’d found. "What is that supposed to mean? I already told you why I came," he says, trying not to show his uncertainty. </p><p>Lucifer narrows his eyes, a small smirk in place. "Tell me lieutenant, what is it that you truly desire?" he asks in a low, sensual voice. </p><p>Oh fuck, no. This was so not supposed to happen. Marcus tries to fight the compulsion to spill his guts to  this-</p><p>A hand grasps his chin, preventing him from deviating his gaze. "It’s okay, I can see the answer lurking in your eyes," the devil whispers, a seductive and dangerous glint in his eyes. </p><p>Marcus can’t move, can’t pull away. He just stands there, letting Lucifer fucking Morningstar do whatever he wants. "What is it that you think I desire?" he asks, sounding more breathless than what he’d have wanted. </p><p>The devil huffs, leaning forward. "Ah lieutenant, I think you quite know the answer to that," he says. </p><p>And kisses him. </p><p>It has been far too long since he last kissed someone and Marcus would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed it. He knows there is a reason why he has abstained from this; he always gets attached, his heart always gets involved too quickly, always gets trampled  over too quickly. </p><p>But Lucifer is kissing all those reasons out of him and Marcus is powerless against it. Actually, he surrenders to the onslaught. </p><p>He’s wanted this for so long, the kisses are like a sip of water after so long without. </p><p>And god-</p><p>Marcus’ brain reboots then and he pushes Lucifer away and holds him at arms length, panting. "That will never, can never, happen again," he states, still a tad too breathless, his heart in his throat. </p><p>Lucifer studies him for a moment before blinking and adopting an innocent expression. "Why lieutenant, I was under the impression you were enjoying yourself," he says, acting confused. </p><p>Marcus takes a step back, collecting  himself with a steadying breath. "No. No, I wasn’t," he answers carelessly, back under control. "You just caught me off-guard."</p><p>Not even himself believes that, he feels so stupid. He had to say something even if he wasn’t admitting to the truth. </p><p>Lucifer has a satisfied smirk now. "Really now, because you kissing me back tells a different story," he says. </p><p>Marcus scoffs and folds his arms protectively and looks down at his feet to avoid the other’s gaze. "You aren’t going to hear my advice?" he says, referring to their previous conversation. </p><p>The devil looks puzzled for a second before finally realization hits. "Certainly not," he snorts. "The sinnerman stole from me and I won’t stand for it," he says indignantly. </p><p>Marcus rolls his eyes and leaves without another word. </p><p> </p><p>That night, with a pistol in his hand, he finds himself shaking. His hands have always been steady, not tonight. </p><p>Fucking Lucifer and what he makes him feel. </p><p>Marcus forgoes killing himself that night and instead goes to bed thinking that he can still try his plan out, no matter Lucifer has come back earlier. But first he’d give the devil a piece of the Sinnerman. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah lieutenant, I think you quite know the answer to that." Lucifer says quietly and kisses him. </p><p>And damn, Marcus is gone. </p><p>He kisses Lucifer with every represed feeling he has. He hasn’t been kissed like this in literal centuries. So Marcus throws caution to the wind and kisses Lucifer with everything he is. </p><p>"Samael," he moans quietly. </p><p>Lucifer smirks into the kiss as he picks him up  and Marcus wraps his legs around the devil’s waist. </p><p>"Hmm," said man hums delightfully. "Who knew you could unravel so beautifully, darling," he purrs, nipping at the skin of Marcus’  neck. </p><p>Marcus’ back  hits the wall...</p><p> </p><p>And he jerks in bed, heart pounding like a war-drum and a painful erection between his legs. </p><p>What is wrong with him? Why does Lucifer affect him like this? He is infuriating and self-centered and Marcus wants to punch his face in. And then he has these dreams... and Marcus wants him so bad. </p><p>   But he isn’t here for this. He didn’t move to LA just to fuck the devil. </p><p>So he rolls out of bed, ignores his arousal, and goes to blow some steam by exercising. </p><p>-</p><p>He sometimes wonders if he should treat Decker any better. He can appreciate her potential as a detective, of course. She is a smart individual, brave and capable and has the highest closing-rate  of all. But he is privy to the looks she gives him and that he can’t have. She is beautiful, yes and a very good person but it isn’t what he wants. </p><p>He didn’t come here to get involved with his subordinates. He can be, or try to be, nicer though. Specially with Decker. </p><p>So what he tells her about wanting to see first-hand how she works and that he wants her to thrive and that he thinks she’s his best detective it’s not a lie.Ulterior motives or not. </p><p>Like getting shot in her proximity. Which, sadly, doesn’t have the intended effect. </p><p>Things for Marcus never go as he wants them to. Never. </p><p>He should have known he would wake up, should have expected it even. He had hoped-  he’d been stupid. </p><p> If Marcus were  a different person he would cry. But he isn’t, so he won’t. </p><p>The only person that doesn’t  come visit him right away is Lucifer and for some unknown reason that disappoints him. He rather not think about it, he surely wouldn’t like the answer     </p><p>He doesn’t want being fretted over so he sends everyone away and hopes-hah- that he won’t have any weird dreams when he falls asleep. </p><p>-</p><p>He accepts the couple days’ leave in order to get himself together. He needs to regroup, formulate a Plan B. </p><p>All his hopes just crumbled to the ground and now what is he to do? He’ll stay in LA for a while still but after- he is oh so tired. </p><p>He’s been tired for a long, long time now and since he has the leave he can lay in his bed all day and do nothing. He’s never been one to sit idle though so he makes some phone calls, just to keep tabs, see everything is running smoothly. </p><p>It’s all so very boring, so dull. Marcus wants to rip his hair off. </p><p>Fortunately he hears something about Lucifer and Miss López running away to Las Vegas, interestingly enough. Coming from Lucifer it doesn’t surprise him but from the noisy, talkative but responsible forensics girl? Now that is surprising. Or not really, if Marcus thinks about it, she does seem like the type to do that for a friend. </p><p>He, of course, has to go find out what the hell they are doing in the Sin City because Marcus hardly thinks it’s because they eloped. Didn’t the guy married someone in Las Vegas already? Why does this bother him?  Well, he’d find answers soon enough. </p><p>Marcus doesn’t take his bike, the plan is to be inconspicuous not to attract unwanted attention.   It’s fortunate he’s got a car for circumstances like these. </p><p> </p><p>He stays in the car as Lucifer and Ella run around trying to uncover what happened to Candy. Only the devil would marry someone with a name like that. If it is even her real name. </p><p>He has to smile at the attempts of López to flirt with that officer. It’s quite... endiearing, if he’s being honest. It also makes him feel a pang of longing. </p><p>Maybe that’s why he unconsciously flirts with Decker, to make himself feel like a normal human being.  It never really works. </p><p>Marcus keeps to his car as he follows these nutcases around Vegas, as they  try to uncover the mystery. He uses his equipment to listen in on what they say. </p><p>Like the story of how Lucifer met and consequently married this Candy girl. Marcus is stunned to find they actually care about each other. Lucifer did fly (not literally, of course) all the way here for this woman, after all. </p><p>Then the ugly, green feeling of jealousy slams into him. Lucifer is immortal, he knows he will outlive evryone and yet he doesn’t mind getting close to people. </p><p>Marcus craves that feeling of closeness, like the one Lucifer has with López. Or intimacy, like the one the devil has with Decker or his ex-wife. </p><p>But the cost is too high and his funds are runnig low. </p><p>When the dynamic trio makes the plan to bait the killer out by going to Fletcher’s and have Lucifer parade himself around as the new widow and as such rightful owner of the club, Marcus dones a disguise and leaves the car. </p><p>Lucifer singing is something he isn’t about to miss. He already knew Lucifer was a showman; he loves the stage and the stage loves him back and damn, he is great at it. </p><p>As Lucifer sings fantastically a Sinatra’s song, Marcus thinks he could sit there and listen to him play forever. And sing, because the man has an amazing and surprisingly deep voice and fuck, Marcus wants him. </p><p>But after the crowd starts dwindling, he takes himself out and enjoy the downfall from his car. He would like to watch it firsthand but that would be suspicious, he is supposed to be back in LA recovering from a gunshot. Not in Vegas, spying on his employees. </p><p>Sadly, he only has hearing equipment therefore he has no visuals of the action. He wishes he had the forethought of leaving a small camera or something. By the sound of it, it seemed like all a spectacle. If he can admit that to himself.  </p><p>In the end, as he drives away and  he looks into the rearview mirror, he discovers he is smiling. </p><p>-<br/>
Lucifer’s text the fourth day of his "convalescence" throws him for a loop. Here he was, thinking nothing else could ever surprise him again, and then the devil with capital D sends him a text. Out of nowhere and for no apparent reason. </p><p>Lucifer 0:20 am: How are you doing, lieutenant?</p><p>Marcus stares at his phone not sure as to how to reply. So he chooses to be direct because if he allows himself to think it any more he isn’t sure what he would write. </p><p>Marcus, 0:30: What do you want, Lucifer?</p><p>The reply comes instantly. </p><p>Lucifer, 0:31: Geez lieutenant, can’t I just ask?</p><p> Marcus narrows his eyes at the screen. What could this guy possibly want from him? </p><p>Marcus, 0:35: In my experience, no. You can’t. </p><p>Lucifer, 0:37: You saved the detective. So yeah, I am just asking. </p><p>Ah. Ah, right. It’s all because of her. Why would it be tor something else? How silly of him. </p><p>Marcus, 0:40: I’m fine, thanks. </p><p>Lucifer, 0:41: Why so serious, lieutenant?</p><p>Lucifer, 0:41:  This should have a Joker emoji. </p><p>Unbidden he starts laughing. This guy is ridiculous. </p><p>Marcus, 0:49:  Lucifer, it’s late. </p><p>Lucifer, 0:50: On the contrary, it’s early. </p><p>Marcus, 0:52:<br/>
Not when you have to get up in less than 6 hours. Goodnight, Lucifer. </p><p>Lucifer, 0:53:  Wait, you’re on leave, why would you wake up early?</p><p>Marcus, 0:54: I’m a routine kinda guy. </p><p>Lucifer, 0:55: How boring. You should live a little. </p><p>"I’ve lived enough," he sighs. </p><p>Marcus, 0:57: I was shot and I survived. So I’m already living a little. </p><p>Lucifer, 1:00 a.m:Touché. </p><p> </p><p>Marcus doesn’t reply, he muted the phone and leaves it on the nightstand. He lays on his back, staring at the ceiling, not sleepy yet. </p><p>There is an annoying voice in the back of his head telling him that Lucifer could be the  answer to all his troubles. </p><p>He ignores it by pulling a pillow over his face and starting to think possible leads for the current cases. Least he needs is to start having thoughts of the devil in that way. </p><p>As he’s said before, he isn’t here to get involved with his subordinates. Specially not Lucifer Morningstar. </p><p>-</p><p>In the sixth day of his "convalescence" he goes check in with his... crew. He tries to keep regular contact but since being lieutenant it’s been harder. Still, he always makes sure it’s all going smoothly and without problems. </p><p>So when he hears his boy has apparently taken their plan to a new whole level, maybe could be called he’s gone rogue, it forces him to return to work ahead of schedule. Besides, he’s sure he’d be swarming in paperwork and he better finish that quickly in case anything happens. </p><p>He has to bandage his torso in the pretense of his injury in case anyone asks. He can’t go around forgetting  major things like this, that can get him discovered. </p><p>So he spends the night in his office, going through and signing reports and then trying to predict what his boy will do and how can he contain it. </p><p>Then the bodies rolled in and he knows, he knows it will all go down soon. He can’t let Decker and Lucifer find his friend without him present. He has to make sure the boy doesn’t spill any secrets. </p><p>So he does the only thing he can, he brings food to the surveillance car in which the detective waited. And proceeds to confide her the sad, tragic story of his brother’s murder at the hands of the Sinnerman. Of course this garners her sympathy and consequently her own story of loss. </p><p>It’s sad and pathetic, how easy they die. Apathetic as he may be however, he can still sympathize because he’s lost loved ones before. </p><p>So he, in a rare display of nicety, grants her the personal day she’s requested. And she is giving him such a look and they are having a moment and-</p><p>Her phone rings, breaking the moment and Marcus breaths an inward sigh of relief. </p><p>Until Lucifer confirms that the guy  they just saw walk by is the Sinnerman. </p><p>-</p><p>Marcus is jittery and nervous as he waits to see what his friend will say to Lucifer under his compulsion. He is prepared to run  though he would rather not. </p><p>Also he  doesn’t want to see what the devil would do if he learnt all about it. </p><p>He would have preferred that to happen than to have his boy gage his eyes out but he has always been unhinged. Marcus should have seen that coming. </p><p>He shouldn’t be surprised when breaking the Sinnerman results in Lucifer spiriting him away to only the... hell  knows where. It’s frustrating for many reasons. </p><p> </p><p>Mostly because he doesn’t want Lucifer to kill his friend. So with help from López, Decker and Espinoza they go through an obscene amount of property files that would probably leave the richiest man in shame. Seriously, does he even remember how many properties he owns? </p><p>Then a treacherous and unwarranted thought whispers ‘what if he’s brought De cker to any of them?’ and Marcus would slam his head against the table if he were alone. </p><p>"Wait a minute," Chloe suddenly says, "perhaps we don’t have to go through all of these," she riffles through the folders pensively until she finds the correct one. "He mentioned something about being blind and not being able to appreciate the sunset," she scans the papers in her hands and nods. "I know where they are."</p><p>Pierce nods and they walk out together. His assessment about her being the best stands correct. </p><p>-</p><p>Marcus isn’t going to lie or shield himself behind the excuse that because all humans do is die he won’t care. Because he does care. Having to kill his right-hand man hurts, it hurts like every loss he’s had before. They say one gets used to everything... that’s overstatement of all overstatements. He’s never gotten used to watching people he cares about die. </p><p>Lucifer’s anger and despair hurt just as much but Marcus is in no state of mind to try disentangle that clusterfuck of feelings. </p><p>That’s one of the reasons why he yells at Ella. This is no congratulatory matter, she should know that. Maybe he overdid it a little but he couldn’t care less about it right now. </p><p>No, right now he only cares about quieting his thoughts and breathing again and to achieve this he plans to drive his bike to its speed limit down the highway. If he kills himself while at it would be a perfect bonus. </p><p>Lucifer, 18:50: rCan you meet me at Lux later tonight?</p><p>Marcus sighs, that’s a no on killing himself then. </p><p>-</p><p>"This couldn’t have waited until morning?" he greets, knowing full well that he could have chosen not to come. </p><p>Lucifer is sitting on a stool, nonchalantly leaning on the bar. "Time sensitive I’m afraid," he says, giving Marcus an odd look. "In a way, the opposite," there is something in his tone and in the way that he is looking at him that sets Marcus’ alarms off. But he can’t know, can he?</p><p>"Just tell me what you want," he says tiredly. </p><p>Ah, the photo. From where did they get it? So the devil is more clever than his childlike attitude would lead you to believe. Marcus doesn’t admit to anything, though. </p><p>"An immortal crime-boss just like you’re the devil?" he says, playing into Lucifer’s game. </p><p>"Only one way to find out,” the other turns to the bar and starts rummaging around for something. </p><p>Marcus doesn’t even have the time to feel uneasy because the next second there’s a blade protruding from his chest. </p><p>He wants to laugh; here he was, recriminating his frustrated plans when he needn’t worry. </p><p>He ended up dying anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why do stabbings hurt this much? </p><p>Marcus wakes up, regretfully, with a pained groan. He is still laying on the floor with the blade  embedded in his chest. </p><p>Getting to his feet is going to be a bitch. </p><p>It is indeed. He manage though, after pouring half of his blood onto the floor. That’s what the devil gets for stabbing him.  </p><p>"The First Murderer; cursed by God to walk the earth alone in a tortured eternity. It’s quite the monicker, wouldn’t you agree," said man starts,  pausing, a gleam in his eyes. "Cain," he finally says emphatically. As if the previous pause had been just to put enough weight in that one word. The bastard is enjoying this. </p><p>Marcus pulls the blade off his chest and tosses it onto the counter and proceeds to drop heavily on the stool next to Lucifer’s. </p><p>"You may as well pour me one too,” he says, a little breathless and still bleeding profusely. </p><p>The devil complies readily, barely able to contain his excitement. He probably sees Marcus in a new light now that he knows who he really is. </p><p>His skin crawls when Lucifer calls him C-  nevermind, he just simply doesn’t like it. Lucifer is the one to talk though, rejecting his own name. </p><p>Besides, he has a way of saying it that sounds mocking. </p><p>Lucifer can be so predictable and misguided in his conjectures. For such an old being he does behave like a child, thinking everything is about him. Marcus should know, he’s been a father himself. </p><p>After admitting to being the Sinnerman, the kidnapping and his motives for killing his friend and  also his still healing wound, the only thing he wants to  do is go to his house and sleep. </p><p>"I would never work for your father," he says tiredly. With a grunt he gets to his feet, clutching a bunch of napkins to his chest. "Now after getting stabbed and killing the closest thing I had to a friend, I’ve had a long day," he turns with every intention of leaving, the discussion over.  </p><p>But G- the universe forbid Lucifer Morningstar let him go without the answers he wanted. "Where do you think you are going?" Lucifer growls, turning him back roughly. </p><p>So short-fused, this one. </p><p>Marcus lets out a pained noise because that hurt and his mask slips for a second and- and Lucifer’s expression softned and he lets out a defleated breath. "Come on," he says, resignation in his voice. "You can’t ride your bike like that," he pulls Marcus towards the bathroom. "Go get a shower while I find you some clothes."</p><p>Marcus stands there, flabbergasted, at  the devil being hospitable. He is right though, Marcus is in no state to drive anywhere. </p><p>So he doesn’t think and just  takes his clothes off and climbs into the shower. It always feels good to wash the blood and pain away. </p><p>Though it’s also really weird, the abrupt change in Lucifer’s mood.  Whatever he expects to get out of this, Marcus isn’t sure he’ll be able to provide. Or even want to. </p><p>With the water pounding over him he can admit freely that, bizarre as it is, he wants to be here. There is that insistent voice pestering him about Lucifer being what he’s been looking for all this time. </p><p>He pushes it to the far back of his mind and keeps on washing his troubles away. </p><p>Marcus  shuts the water off before stepping out to dry himself. </p><p>There are clothes on the counter that he is skeptic to put  on. He doubts the devil knows the concept of ‘casual clothes’ even if it hit him in the face. </p><p>Color him surprise. </p><p>The sweats fit nicely and the shirt doesn’t press against his tender chest. And they are actually... normal. </p><p>He drags  his battered body out of the bathroom, into  the bedroom and christ, that bed looks so appealing. Lucifer nowhere to be seen. </p><p>Marcus needs just to sleep for a moment to replenish his energy before driving home. </p><p>Lucifer invited him, after all. So Marcus shrugs mentally and plops down onto the mattress, promptly passing out. </p><p>-</p><p>What can I do?<br/>Will I be getting through?<br/>Now that I must try to leave it all behind...</p><p> </p><p>The piano snaps Marcus awake, disorientated. He totally forgot he’d passed out on Lucifer’s  bed. </p><p>Did you see what you have done to me. <br/>So hard to justify<br/>Slowly is passing by</p><p> </p><p>There is something raw and vulnerable in the voice that makes something clench inside of him.  Marcus climbs out of bed, groggily rubbing his eyes and stumbles his way down the steps. </p><p> </p><p>Forever and one, I will miss you<br/>However, I kiss you yet again<br/>Way down in Neverland</p><p> </p><p>Marcus is standing next to the table, stunned. This- this is different. Well, of course it is. The only other time he’s seen (or well, heard) the devil perform had been for show. </p><p>Then the realization that perhaps he shouldn’t be intruding hits. He shouldn’t even still be here in the first place. He turns, intending on going to grab his things and get himself to his house. </p><p>So hard I was trying</p><p>But in his haste he doesn’t notice the stool-</p><p>Tomorrow I’ll still be cry- </p><p>Screech. </p><p>Lucifer cuts himself mid-verse, wipping his head to the side and finding Marcus guiltily holding the furniture piece. "Jee lieutenant, kill me of a heart-attack, why won’t you," he says, trying to defuse whatever mood had plagued him with humor. </p><p>Marcus swallows,placing the stool on its right spot. "As if you could have one," he says dryly, walking to sit next to him before the piano. "Nice song," he comments, maybe expecting Lucifer to tell him something. Why though, he doesn’t know. </p><p>Lucifer is wearing a satin  robe over silk pyjamas, giving the impression of having been asleep at some point. "Sorry if I woke you," he offers simply. </p><p>Marcus shrugs nonchalantly. "It’s about time I went back, anyway," he says, absentmindedly motioning to the elevator. </p><p>Lucifer makes a dismissive gesture. "Please, what kind of host would I be if I made you leave at3 a m?” he asks with a hollow laugh. </p><p>Marcus rolls his eyes; the devil had to be such a contradiction, hadn’t he? "Well, considering you stabbed me not so long ago... I can’t really tell,” he teases. </p><p>The devil’s eyes flash dangerously for a moment before settling into their usual  brown. "It isn’t as if I could have asked you outright and you would have answered," he bits out defensively. </p><p>"What would you have done if you were wrong?" Marcus raises an eyebrow at him. </p><p>Lucifer snorts. "Oh, as if I ever could be wrong about anything," he says modestly, of course. <br/>Marcus stares at him with incredulity. "We should ask Decker, I bet she’ll have something else to say on the matter," he smirks at Lucifer’s indignant squeak. </p><p>"And do tell, will you answer her question of why were we arguing about this?" Lucifer smirks back. </p><p>Marcus rolls his eyes. "As I’ve said, the ‘Lt’ in front of my name means I don’t need to explain myself," he says seriously. </p><p>Silence settles over them like an uncomfortable scratchy blanket. He isn’t sure what else to say and Lucifer doesn’t seem to know either. </p><p>"Why don’t you go back to sleep?" the devil suggests. "I promise I’ll play softer," he eyes the instrument lovingly. </p><p>"Aren’t you sleeping?" Pierce asks. Then another thought comes to mind and he has to ask. "Wait, do you even sleep?"</p><p>"Wouldn’t you like to know," the devil smiles enigmatically. </p><p>Marcus shrugs in a ‘whatever’ kind of way, though he did want to know he isn’t going to admit it. So he simply gets up and walks back to Lucifer’s room and plops  onto the bed but can’t fall asleep right away. </p><p>Here I am, seeing you once again<br/>My mind’s so far away<br/>My heart’s so close to stay</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowns into the pillow. That song-there’s an emotion in the devil’s voice that raises feelings in him that he doesn’t like, or understand. </p><p>So Marcus resumes he will submit his request for a transfer  and move to the next city. He can’t stay here. He can’t let himself fall. </p><p>With that resolution and the melancholy sound of the piano, he falls asleep. </p><p>-</p><p>Marcus opens his eyes slowly, somewhat confused. His mattress wasn’t this comfortable nor his sheets this soft. He incorporates slightly and looks around; finding his pants neatly folded in the other side of the bed, his shoes are aligned on the floor with their tips underneath the bed’s base. His shirt nowhere to be seen. </p><p>Marcus scrubs a hand over his face to help himself wake up fully, then he remembers last night and jumps out of bed. </p><p>For a moment he considers simply sneaking  out just like that but it would  be ungrateful on his part so he straightens the covers and leaves the borrowed pants folded after he’s put his on. He of course keeps the shirt. </p><p>Then he does sneak out. </p><p>Or tries to, at least. </p><p>"Oh lieutenant you are awake, good." Lucifer’s cheery voice calls from the kitchen area. "Come have breakfast." </p><p>Marcus looks at the elevator but the smell wafting from the kitchen is enticing and truthfully he is quite hungry so he surrenders. </p><p>He finds the devil plating food already impecably dressed and is wearing an apron. </p><p>Which fits, in a weird-non-weird way. </p><p>There is cutlery, juice and coffee already on the table so Marcus sits down in one of the places and immediately grabs one of the cups, swallowing half its contents in one go. </p><p>Lucifer clicks his tongue. "You know, I just brew that, right?"</p><p>Marcus blinks at him because seriously. "You know, in 6000 years one creates resistance to hot things," he deadpans. </p><p>Lucifer snorts. "You are especially charming in the morning, aren’t you?" </p><p>The man puts a plate with two of those fancy pieces of toast with buttered and seasoned scrambled eggs  and tomatoes in front of him. It smells delicious, Marcus’ stomach growls. He hasn’t eaten in... ah, breakfast the day before?</p><p>Lucifer smirks smugly. "Well then. Chop-chop," he motions with his fork. "It’s better while hot."</p><p>Marcus shrugs and starts eating his breakfast. And damn, this is the best he’s had in years. Though he isn’t about to tell the devil that, his ego can go without the knowledge. </p><p>After a few moments of only the sound of cutlery on china, Lucifer starts speaking. "Do you want to know how I came to own my car?"</p><p>Marcus chokes a little, not having expected that. He blinks a couple of times but isn’t given the chance to reply. </p><p>"Unless, of course, your file already told you," the man says exasperatedly. </p><p>Marcus rolls his eyes but motions with the fork. "Go ahead, that’s one I haven’t heard yet," he says, forking another piece of toast. </p><p>And so Lucifer starts telling his story. Marcus almost spits his mouthful with the comments the devil had gotten for his white suit. And then the part where  Amenadiel almost getting dragged into a porn- </p><p>Which has the lieutenant in stitches. </p><p>"You have a nice laugh." Lucifer remarks wistfully. </p><p>Marcus stops abruptly, now that it’s pointed out he’s made aware that he hasn’t laughed (really laugh) in forever. "Ah, so what happened mext?" he asks feeling awkward. "After the porno?"</p><p>Lucifer huffs a laugh and goes on telling him. Marcus wishes he hadn’t. It’s... painful to hear about Lucifer’s fight with his brother and then the maiming of his wings-  </p><p>"So," he then clears his throat. "You are confessing to nicking a Corvette to an officer of the law?" he jokes. </p><p>The devil gives a small, fragile and beautiful smile. "Off the record," he chuckles a little. </p><p>-</p><p>Marcus puts his request for a transfer first thing arriving to his office. It didn’t sit well in his stomach. </p><p>He doesn’t want to go and that is exactly why he has to leave. </p><p>In the meantime though, he will sit back in his chair and enjoy the spectacle it is  watching Lucifer trip all over himself trying to get into Decker’s good graces. </p><p>It isn’t as satisfying, disappointingly. </p><p>Thankfully, well..., a surfer turns out dead and it gets everyone distracted. </p><p>These nature-y types, thinking they are getting arrested for hitting a seal. </p><p>The guy proves inocent but then they find evidence of the alleged involvement of a group. </p><p>And Marcus finds himself going along with Decker and Espinoza to the beach to enact the plan. Now this is actually fun. </p><p>Though there is a tension clinging to Chloe that Marcus knows has to do with Lucifer. </p><p>Or himself. </p><p>He should have known that she would make this into a moment though; trying to convince him of  staying, her eyes earnest and body too close. and- he wants to stay, he isn’t leaving because he wants to. He is loath to admit he likes these people. He will never tell anything to anyone. </p><p>Not even over his dead body. Ha, as if. </p><p>To his relief, or maybe not, the door is pulled open and the devil is  striding in. </p><p>Alas. Marcus throws his metaphorical hands up because this drama is the least he needs. </p><p>Decker jumps back with a hand over her heart. "What the hell, Lucifer?" she chucks. </p><p>"Excuse me, detective but I need to speak with the lieutenant," he says seriously. </p><p>She scowls. "We are in the middle of an operation," she says coldly. </p><p>Lucifer flaunders  for a second before recovering. "You can spare him for a minute, I’m sure," he insists. </p><p>Decker huffs angrily and stalks out the van, leaving them alone. Marcus has an idea of what the devil wants to talk about and damn if he is nothing but persistent. </p><p>"What do you want, Lucifer?" he asks anyway, folding his arms tight against his chest. </p><p>"Answers, of course," the devil replies matter-of-factly. </p><p>"Answers, okay," he nods to himself. "Go on then, do your thing," he says with a hard tone. </p><p>And the devil has the gull to look confused, as if he really didn’t understand. "What?"</p><p>Marcus narrows his eyes and stalks closer, grabbing Lucifer roughly by the chin to force him to stare directly into his eyes. "Ask me," he spits through clenched teeth. </p><p>The devil makes a keening sound in understanding. "Very well, Cain," he pulls himself together, looking serious. "What do you truly desire?" </p><p>Marcus swallows; letting the compulsion course through him, allowing himself to be vulnerable in front of this jackass. "To die," he confesses. </p><p>The devil’s face goes through an array of emotions before settling in a frown. "To die?" he asks, in honest disbelief. </p><p>Ah, these celestial beings. They think that just because they are made immortal, to enjoy fresh emotions,  they can’t even nudge the idea of a human wanting to die after they have gone through several lifespans and their emotions expired eons ago. Marcus understands why it’s unfathomable for Lucifer to see his point. </p><p>So he launches into his pity story of how he’s done, tried, eaten and seen everything. And loved... and how he is oh so tired. </p><p>But then he admits to endangering Chloe and Lucifer just flips and Marcus is thankful for the missing devil’s face because he is sure he would be treated to it in this very instant. </p><p>"Well she wasn’t shot and I am still alive so," he shrugs. "It obviously didn’t work," he grumbles. </p><p>"Well boo-hoo, what about what happened to me?" he asks because it’s always the same song with this guy. </p><p>Marcus wants to throttle him so bad. "Honestly? I don’t know," he replies tiredly. </p><p>The devil looks surprised with that. "I actually believe you," he says, funny that’s  what surprises him. </p><p>Marcus squints at him about to say something but Chloe barges in in that moment angrily and makes Lucifer leave so Marcus and she can go help Dan. </p><p>Also, he got the acceptance of his transfer so this is his last operation with the LAPD. So no more drama. </p><p>No more Lucifer. </p><p>He can’t wait. </p><p>But of course the devil can’t leave it well alone, can he? </p><p>"Where you think you are going?" Lucifer asks, practically falling out of the car. </p><p>Marcus wants to badger his head against the handle until his skull cracks. "I didn’t figure you for the sentimental type," he says in a low voice as he hops off his bike. </p><p>"Oh I’m not," the devil scoffs. "I finally figured out what happened with  my wings," he continues. </p><p>Marcus folds his arms, raising an eyebrow. "And you felt the need to find me and tell me because-?" he prompts. </p><p>Lucifer rolls his eyes. "Because it has to do with you, of course," he snarks. </p><p>Marcus gives him a look. "How many times do I have to tell you, I had nothing to do with your wings," he huffs in annoyance. </p><p>"Yes well, that’s what happens when you try to defy my father," he says, mouth-tips sort of twisting in a smirk. "So he used me to stop you. "</p><p>Well that makes sense. "So what?"</p><p>Lucifer sighs. "So, my father screwed us both," the smirk is fully bloomed now and there is a mischievous glint in his eyes. "It’s our turn to screw him over, I’d say," he gives Marcus an expectant look. </p><p>Marcus doesn’t react, he just stares stonely at him. "How?" </p><p>"By killing you," the devil states smugly. </p><p>Marcus isn’t sure if he wanted to punch himself or the devil more. "I thought we had gone over this," he breathes, starting to turn back to his bike. </p><p>"You can’t die, I know," the other says, stopping  Marcus. "I promise you that, if you stay, I will find a way to end your infinite misery." </p><p>"What makes you think this could work?" the immortal asks skeptically. </p><p>"You may have crossed paths with God before but you certainly have never made a deal with the devil now, have you?"</p><p>"You would know, wouldn’t you?" Marcus grouses. </p><p>The devil isn’t deter by this attitude though, he just gets a glint in his eyes as he goes on. "So, I promise you if you stay, I will find a way to end with your infinite misery," and yes, offers a hand to shake. </p><p>Marcus rolls his eyes. "What do I have to lose?" </p><p>He accepts the hand. </p><p>"Hopefully, your life," the other smirks in satisfaction. </p><p>-</p><p>The next days pass in a whirlwind of work, teasing Espinoza and... well, dying. <br/>Each night he lets Lucifer try different methods of killing him. The man is creative and handy with various.,. Instruments.  </p><p>And of course Lucifer has nagged him relentlessly to reveal something about himself. He even tried to play therapist. As if he really cared. </p><p>He, however, has kept his distance. Despite the devil’s efforts to try and get to know him. </p><p>The pesky devil wouldn’t give up. Which Marcus should have expected. </p><p>That is why he has the strong suspicion that the bastard chose him specifically for the stin in their new murder investigation. </p><p>Those things can stretch out for days. Days they will spend together in the same house. Sleeping in the same bed. Pretending to  be a couple. </p><p>Fuck. This won’t be good. </p><p>At all. </p><p>-</p><p>Marcus isn’t sure  what to do with himself. He isn’t sociable, nor particularly charming; he isn’t a sharer nor particularly cares about others sharing their own stories. Especially when they overshare. </p><p>Except perhaps when unknowingly contribute information for the current case.  </p><p>Lucifer though, was born for this. He is ever the people person. He is easy going and, okay, a very good cook. </p><p>But damb, he is so not subtle. At all. He wouldn’t know subtle if it hit him in that sculpted face of his. </p><p>The end of this operation can’t come soon enough. </p><p>That first night is awkward; it highlights how different their lifestyles are. Marcus hasn’t shared a bed with another for far too long. Lucifer on the contrary is used to sharing his. </p><p>Marcus spends most part of the night laying rigid on the edge of the mattress-despite it being big enough to accommodate 4 people comfortably- and doesn’t let himself relax into deeper sleep for fear of what he might do while unconscious. </p><p>While on the other side the devil snores the night away. </p><p>As if his warm proximity wasn’t messing Marcus up. </p><p>But hey, turns out the devil does sleep. </p><p> </p><p>He gets up in  a foul mood, which is made worse by Lucifer’s attire of choice. Speedos sporting the American flag and a tank top. </p><p>Marcus returns his look to the pot of coffee he was waiting on. "I’m sure common use of the flag is illegal," he mutters. </p><p>The man scoffs indignantly. "These are the United States of America, not Mexico," he says, coming for his own mug of coffee. "Besides, it is part of the plan, darling." </p><p>"Right, the plan." Marcus grumbles. </p><p>"Speaking of, the girls should be here in an hour," says the devil, who immediately makes a face after his first sip of coffee. "Gah, what is this again?" </p><p>Marcus smirks into his own mug. "Coffee," he says simply, finishing his drink and going to rinse the mug.   </p><p>"A little warning would be nice," is the snapish comment. </p><p>Marcus rolls his eyes. "Maybe pay attention to what you’re pouring into your mug next time," he grabs his keys and jacket and moves to the door. "I’m going to work, try not to annoy the neighbors too much," he doesn’t wait for an answer before closing the door. </p><p>-</p><p>He went  to work in hopes of escaping Lucifer’s shenanigans but it seems it was for naught. </p><p>The party is still full-swing when he arrives back. The bikini-clad girls are still dancing while a shirtless Lucifer mans the dj equipment. It’s 8 o’clock, this can’t go on much longer. </p><p>Can it?</p><p>He should have known that with the devil anything is possible. The girls end up leaving at  3 am. </p><p>Marcus can finally relax against the pillows and try to sleep. It’s been a long, draining day and he was looking forward to a night of rest. </p><p>But, as they say, there’s no rest for the wicked. Because of course 20 plus hours of partying aren’t enough for Lucifer Morningstar. </p><p>The fucking devil starts running a power saw at fucking o’clock in the morning. </p><p>"Lucifer, what- are you building something?" he yells over the loud sound. </p><p>The devil grins, staring besotedly at the tool in his hands. "Yes, our reputation as the most annoying couple in the block," he laughs indelight before turning it  back on. </p><p>Marcus sighs and goes to pull the plug from the outlet. "Perhaps we can finish that in the morning," he says like an offer. </p><p>"’We’?" Lucifer cries indignantly. "So far I’ve been the only one making the effort."</p><p>Marcus rolls his eyes. "We’ve barely been here two days," he says. </p><p>"I thought this was our chance to get to know each other better," the devil dramatises <br/>, pulling the goggles off. </p><p>Of course he would go and think that. He folds his arms and sneers. "No, no. We are here because of a case not as a bonding excersise," he retorts. </p><p>"Perhaps we should treat it as such." Lucifer insists. "Everyone has their Achilles’ heel, I’m sure that if you opened up to me I can find yours."</p><p>Marcus feels his frustration increase; what is it with this guy and his thickheadedness? "That won’t solve anything!" his temper gets the better of him for a second there. </p><p>Marcus can see what Lucifer is trying to do; wanting to get to know each other. Marcus won’t have none of it. </p><p>As they go on arguing, they miss Chloe’s warning and almost miss the person sneaking around but thankfully they do listen to them  being stopped and whom Lucifer identifies as Brian, the neighbor. Marcus feels compelled to thank God for the distraction. </p><p>He is about to breathe a sigh of relief at the prospect of the Op coming to an end. </p><p>Life, as usual, doesn’t go his way. Brian is not their killer and they are going back to the house. Marcus wishes the earth would swallow him. </p><p>Marcus drops face-first onto the mattress once they arrive. Lucifer joining him moments later, after toeing his shoes off, laying on his back. </p><p>"So," he starts conversationally, making Marcus dread what’s coming, "you’ve really been  devoured  by wolves?" </p><p>Marcus groans against his pillow. "It was the Middle Ages," he says, it coming out muffled. "Had to work with what there was at hand."</p><p>"However did you manage that?" the frown is evident in Lucifer’s voice. </p><p>Marcus smirks. "Not even the Devil can take that level of gruesomness," he says still against the pillow. </p><p>Lucifer stays silent so long that Marcus thinks he might’ve fallen asleep until he speaks quietly. "I killed Uriel not last year," he says completely out of nowhere. </p><p>That Marcus already knew, yet the admission surprises him. He doesn’t comment on it, however, choosing to let this run its course. </p><p>"I had to or else he would have killed Chloe and I had to do it," he says quietly. </p><p>"Why are you telling me this?" he asks equally as quiet. </p><p>"He is my hell," the devil confesses even quieter. </p><p>Marcus rolls onto his side so he can look at the other better; Lucifer is laying on his back, his head tilted to the side, his eyes shine. Pain, odd as it is, makes the person look beautiful. Perhaps because it humanizes people. </p><p>Marcus’ defenses crack and he can’t-maybe doesn’t even want- to resist this attraction he feels towards him and just leans in and awkwardly presses his lips to Lucifer’s. </p><p>-</p><p>The only thing that comes with having kissed Lucifer is tension. </p><p>Lucifer won’t stop getting into Marcus’ space, pestering and proding and Marcus is about to explode. Like a crockpot. </p><p>It has to happen, of all the situations posible, in the middle of their planed soiré. He screams his frustrations and doubts hurting Lucifer as he goes. </p><p>The guilt surprises him for how unexpected it is. He usually is very good at not caring about hurting other people’s feelings. But as he stares at the nachos and macaroni he finds himself caring. It’s only fitting that the devil is the one who would make him feel guilty, who would make him care. The one who would chip away at his barriers. </p><p>Lucifer comes back after a while; looking oddly soft and vulnerable, open. He doesn’t act smug, nor mocking when Marcus apologises. </p><p>He, in a 180 degrees turn, admits to being wrong about something. Which is as far an apology as he’ll get from Lucifer Morningstar. </p><p>Everything he says next about not wanting to give up on their partnership,  about finding answers together, it unfurls something in Marcus. And then the kiss...</p><p>That means something. Something he doesn’t want-or can’t- unpack. </p><p> </p><p>The luncheon ends up being the success Decker thought it would be, mercifully. This is finally over. </p><p> It will never cease to amaze him what jealousy is capable of driving people to do. </p><p>But Marcus has to admit, even if something bittersweet curls in his heart, that he wouldn’t want for neither Anya nor Brian to be left behind. </p><p>"There is some cold comfort  on them being arrested together," Lucifer comments, "at least they’ve got each other."</p><p>"Yeah," he answers absentmindedly, too immersed in watching the couple be led away, "they do."</p><p>He leaves with with a hole in his defenses he will never be able to close again. </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer, this better be good," he greets, stepping onto the penthause’s balcony. "I was looking forward to sleeping far away from you tonight."</p><p>Which is a balant lie. </p><p>Lucifer turns to look at him, a sort of determined expression on his face. "Oh it is good," his eyes gleam. "I think I’ve finally figured you out," he announces with a self-satisfied grin. </p><p>Marcus huffs a laugh and folds his arms, looks away. "You think? Okay, let’s hear it," he may be acting carefree and indulgent but there is a kennel of doubt and apprehension growing inside of him. </p><p>Lucifer leans in close, as if he were to tell a secret. "It isn’t that you’ve done and tried everything the reason you want to die," he makes a pause to study him carefully. "It is that you are terrified of being alone."</p><p>Bingo. Right in the bullseye. "Well dah," he scoffs, not showing that’s exactly it. </p><p>Lucifer doesn’t seem to mind his attitude. "Because I can name at least one thing you haven’t tried before," he gives him an expectant look. </p><p>Marcus raises an eyebrow. "What’s that?"</p><p>The devil smiles, showcasing his perfect teeth that Marcus has been wanting to punch since forever. "Flying," he whispers and with a roll of his shoulders his wings unfold.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>